


Love Across the Stars

by Zams_Scribbles



Series: Star Wars Quick Fics: Improv Edition [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Soulmates, Threepio and Artoo are the best star wars couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zams_Scribbles/pseuds/Zams_Scribbles
Summary: Artoo and Threepio are together again at last after the astromech's return from the outer rim sieges, and they have a night to themselves
Relationships: C-3PO/R2-D2, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Quick Fics: Improv Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Love Across the Stars

It had been several months since the pair had seen each other. The Outer Rim sieges had kept them apart, but now, they were finally alone together. Their master and mistress had gone out for the night, and they had time to themselves. 

“BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP???” Artoo said seductively.

“The Holo-net does sound pleasant,” responded Threepio.

The pair were curled up, as best as an astromech and a protocol droid could. Artoo lay across Threepio’s lap, the golden protocol droid resting a hand upon his dome.

“Mistress Padme has been watching this show for a while, but I never watched with her. I wanted to save it so that we could watch it together”. 

“BEEP BEEP BEEP BBEEEEP”.

“Master Anakin watches it as well?”

“BLOOP” Artoo said in agreement and began to project the holographic story for the two of them to watch. The holo-drama they had discovered was rather over-dramatic, but the droid’s imagined that they could understand the appeal it gave to their starry-eyed friends. 

After a while, the show ended and the two sat in silence for a while, content with each other’s presence. The whirr of R2’s motor was the only sound in the room, and C-3PO found comfort in it. The lights of passing airspeeders briefly illuminated Padme’s living room, the glint catching on Threepio’s golden plating, creating a beautiful display of lights.

“Mistress Padme says the war might be over soon, R2. I believe that afterwards... our dear friends will be able to stay together… and perhaps then… we could be… together as well.” Threepio said quietly. Artoo gave a small whine.

“Do I really think so? Well, I suppose I must, my dear friend. One must have hope.” Threepio responded, gentle stroking Artoo’s dome. Artoo imagined that he could agree with his friend’s sentiment.

Artoo’s head swiveled so that his vision receptors could face Threepio’s.  
“Bweep.” He said, quieter than normal.

“Perhaps we could have more nights like this. I would enjoy that very much.” Threepio turned his head to look out at the Coruscanti horizon. “Mistress Padme has spoken of returning to Naboo. I would like very much to go with you to that spot by the lake, my friend. It was… quite beautiful.” he said.

Artoo whined again, this time asking for Threepio to help him to his treds. The golden protocol droid gently lifted his astromech friend from his lap and carefully tilted him forward until the little droid was upright. Together, they moved to the balcony to watch the sun set. 

“I suppose our family will be a bit bigger soon…” Threepio mused. The prospect both excited and frightened him, and he told his friend as much. 

“BEEP PBBBEBEOGP”

“You’re quite right, Artoo. Change is a part of life. As Mistress Shmi used to say ‘you can’t stop the change, anymore than you can stop the suns from setting.’ She was very wise, you know Artoo. I wish you had had more time to know her.”

“BEEOPT PBEEP?”

“Life on Tatooine was nice, but much quieter than this. Much too sandy for my taste, and nothing compared to being the Naboo queen’s royal astromech. Although I think I would still prefer the former, as I am not much for adventure.” He paused, after a moment, he began again. “Thank the Maker we found each other Artoo, I believe everything will be quite alright, as long as we’re together.”

Artoo nuzzled up against his friend, and they watched day turn to night on Coruscant, thinking of nothing but their caring for the other.  
Some time later, the lift chimed and out stepped Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala in each other’s arms. The droid’s took no notice, simply enthralled by the company of the other. The Jedi and Senator quietly laughed at the beautiful couple before them, mirroring their own star-crossed love. Threepio turned around, quite embarrassed at this intrusion, but Artoo beeped proudly, content to be himself. Before either couple could speak, however, there came a loud knock at the door.

“Who could it be at this hour?” C-3PO said.

Before C-3PO could open the door it was knocked down by a hooded figure.

“MEESA BACK” screamed the dark lord jar jar binks

“WHAT THE KRIFF” responded anakin

the end

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> Thank you for reading me and my friend's incredible/terrible improv fanfics. We write these in an hour max and always seem to end up crying from laughter by the end.


End file.
